First Kiss
by KivaEmber
Summary: Spontaneous drabble. It was almost enough for him to have a heart attack. LxRaitoxL


**Title: **First Kiss

**Pairing: **LxRaitoxL

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **Nuuuuuu!

**Summary: **Spontaneous drabble. It was almost enough for him to have a heart attack.LxRaitoxL

**Word Count: **1'447

**A/N: **Yo.

This is not really a oneshot, more of an exploration of the characters that are Raito and L, or more specifically, their reactions to alien emotions such as affection and how they would act upon it. I wanted to write out a more in depth version of a first kiss with these two; slow, tentative and just plain immaculate. I thought it would be interesting.

Plus, I kinda have nothing to do aside from cleaning my room, which I really don't want to do.

Sooo, criticism is welcome! Tell me how you like it!

**666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

"_Hey, I just realized – I don't know any of __**your**__ names! Okay, my name's Iwata. __**Norikuni**__ Iwata! End of intro!"_

"_Yeah, whatever…"_

"_And __**you**__?!"_

"_**Watanabe**__, my name is Watanabe. Stop pointing at people."_

_-- Iwata and Watanabe, Excel Saga_

**666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

**FIRST KISS**

Obsidian eyes peered nervously through dark strands, pianist fingers soft and shaking against the smooth skin of the motionless teen, whose sepia eyes stared back with rivalling intensity. All they could hear, aside from the low buzzing hum of the electronics soothing and muggy in the dim light, was their heavy breaths, drawn in shakily between parted, expectant lips.

L didn't know how it came to this, how their nightly research into the Kira Investigation took this sudden deviation from the norm. All he knew was that under his pale fingertips, still trembling, he could feel the warmth that was Yagami Raito seep through his skin and flood throughout his body. His feet were flat against the floor for once, the coldness that usually soothed the social recluse now alien and biting against his feet.

Raito shifted his seat, the metallic chair so close to the detective's, leaning forward a centimetre as his own hands enclosed around L's, his thumbs pressing gently against the soft palms. The suspect's lips quivered as they parted even further, a breathless noise slipping out as their faces leaned ever closer. "Ryuuzaki…"

The name of his alias sent a rush of…_something_ throughout his veins, obsidian eyes widening even further as a pink tongue licked pliant lips, the two's foreheads beginning to touch and the heat of their breaths, quickening to sharp pants, washing over the sensitive skin. L caressed the younger male's cheeks with the very tips of his fingers, Raito answering with caressing the insomniac's soft palms with his thumb, neither anxious to destroy the quiet moment between them.

Then their lips were gliding across each other clumsily, not knowing who it was that initiated the touch, as Raito's fingers gripped the thin wrists of the hands that were clasping his cheeks tightly, desperately. A soft sigh emitted from L's lips, moving against the far more experienced mouth with a certain shy determination. He wasn't sure what he was doing, why he was doing this and how to continue on, all he could think of was the warmth of Raito's lips, warmth of Raito's fingers, palms, breath…_everything_.

He couldn't hold a moan as Raito's fingers moved from his wrists to his own wild hair, those slim fingers threading through ebony strands and petting him gently, finally coming to rest on the nape of his neck, brushing the skin. It sent _shockwaves_ of pleasure, alighting his dead nerves with vitalizing _life_ as his own hands moved from those warm, flushing cheeks to his suspect's hair, ruffling and tousling those perfect auburn locks as he whispered hoarsely against those warm lips still tasting faintly of the tea the younger male had drank mere moments before.

The pleasure only intensified, the detective gasping and leaning even further in his seat until he was balancing precariously on the edge, as a moist warmth lapped at his bottom lip, Raito's pink tongue gently prising apart his pliant lips and plunging past his teeth deep into his mouth until all L could taste was the dark flavour that was _Raito_.

It was raw pleasure, it was liberating, it was wrong but oh so _right_.

"Raito…" L heard himself gasp, with no reason to speak but to just hear that name, to feel it roll of his tongue fluidly, as they parted from each other, lips still touching but glistening with moisture, open mouthed as they panted and inhaled each other's scent and taste. L's obsidian eyes opened (when did they close?) and stared into sepia eyes, noticing the myriad of colours, the amber flecked with gold and crimson. "Raito…" He whispered again.

"Hmmm…?" Raito hummed, trailing his hand from the nape of the older man's neck along the stubborn curve of his jaw line, caressing the heated flesh and splaying his slim fingers along the smooth plane of the insomniac's cheek, kneading the skin with his fingertips. "Ryuuzaki?" He murmured.

He needed to taste Raito again. And true to his well known distaste to manners, L ignored the underlying question and with his hands still buried into the silky tresses of the younger male's hair, tugged him forwards, crushing their lips back together, less slow and more fierce.

L gasped when Raito purred against his mouth, copying the motions of his suspect's tongue with startling accuracy and slowly rose out of his chair, the shift in positions giving the older male an advantage as practically deposited himself onto Raito's lap, wanting more of his suspect, wanting more of this young genius handcuffed to him until he had imprinted every touch, every sound slipping from those bruised lips and every emotion buzzing around his head and chest to memory.

Between gasps of air, they murmured each other's names fervently, moaning and mewling as the pawed at each other, the fingers exploring skin, threading through silken strands and pressing pressure points while their fought with bruised, plump lips, tongues twining round one another. Long gone were the almost reverent caresses and soft touches, the gentle warmth churning into a smouldering inferno under their skin.

"Raito…!" L yowled involuntarily when a hand slipped under his white sweater to touch his hot stomach and rub the muscles, breaths hitching in his throat as his heart pounded so hard, so fast that he thought it would splutter and stop right there and then. He felt so good, too good, from these simple touches, that wicked tongue in his mouth and those warm, hot, lips pressed against his. It was almost enough for him to have a heart attack.

Then the kisses stopped, the hand paused its journey along the jutting ribs protruding from his pale skin and Raito pulled back with a gasp, his hand still under the white sweater and the other tangled amongst ebony tresses. The passion, the raw fire, had dulled back into that warm smoulder where the soft contact was enough to sate him. "Ryuuzaki…" Raito murmured, rubbing the pad of his thumb along the sharp angle of the detective's cheekbone.

And reality crashed down on L's head, momentarily choking him as he wanted to stay on Raito's lap, to lean into the almost tender touch on his cheek and to just soak up the warmth until he no longer felt cold and dead inside. Obsidian eyes, previously alight with passion and lust and other foreign emotions, dulled back into the opaque barrier, the detective inhaling the cinnamon scent for a final time.

"We need to go back to work, Raito-kun." L whispered, voice husky and quiet in the eerily silent room. The buzzing of the computers hitched in pitch as the screensaver clicked on. For how long were they stuck in that moment or raw emotion?

Sepia eyes blanked, the near adoration shining there whisked away from the vibrant irises and replaced with a pained apathy. "…Yeah, we should." He whispered equally quiet, hand falling from the insomniac's cheek limply. "Ryuuzaki."

L silently slid from the younger male's lap and slinked back into his chair, thumb pressed against his bruised lips that still tingled from the previous pressure. He jerked the mouse more harshly then he should've, suddenly frustrated with himself as Raito said nothing more, did not try to coax him back onto his lap or demand what happened. His thoughts were a mess and he still wasn't sure what to do.

Except… "Raito-kun."

Sepia eyes glanced at him, almost hopeful. "Yes, Ryuuzaki?"

"…" His lips quirked upwards slightly, and suddenly the silence wasn't oppressive and the floor wasn't cold. There was no one to see…and at the moment the menace that was Kira was simply a fairytale. He was warm. "I must thank Raito-kun for a wonderful first kiss."

There was a sudden inhale, suspiciously sounding like suppressed laughter as the remaining tension dispersed. "That was your first kiss? You're really that much of a social recluse?"

L's smile threatened to twitch into a silly grin. He had no idea why he felt so damn happy, not that he was complaining. "I have not met many people in person before the Kira Investigation. Raito-kun is the only one that truly caught my interest."

Raito huffed before giving a seductive smirk, reaching over the short space between them and jolting the handcuff's chain against the armrest of his chair. "I guess I should feel privileged then, huh?" He purred, brushing ebony strands and rubbing his knuckles against the insomniac's pale cheek. "Ryuuzaki…"

"Yes…you should…" L whispered, the smouldering heat erupting back into that raging inferno. He shivered when moist lips pressed against his cheek, replacing the soothing, repetitive rubs from the teen's knuckles. "Raito…"

"I can be your other first too."

L's brain died.

**666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

**A/N: **I'm not sure if the ending is supposed to be funny or not…oh well.

Well, I stalled for a good two hours, now I have to clean the radioactive dump that is my bedroom. Wish me luck guys and I hope you enjoyed this…er…time waster thingy.

Review!


End file.
